Spirit gaurdian (shinigami)
constructive editing only no overpowering Spirit guardians Making a Spirit guard or sg A sg deals big damage, it hits very hard but only a limited time per day. It uses his spirit partical-based ability to take down a hollow(undead monster ) . Prestige requirements: character must have been killed with soul intact Abilities: intelligence is what a sg need the most, being the base of it spirit partials. A sg may make use of strength and dexterity, depending on the slayer particular style. Races: good races tend to become sg more often than evil races. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 4d4x10 Starting Age: death Table: The Spirit guardian Hit Die: d6 Level Base Attack Bonus Saving Throws Special Fort Ref Will 1st 1 +2 +2 2 sepku, cero, spirit wave ,zanpacto ,levitate , slay x 2 2nd 2 +3 +3 3 Destroyer, Nihilism , robe(light armor) 3rd 3 +3 +3 3 Slaughter, 4th 3 +4 +4 4 Oblivion Rush 5th 4 +4 +4 4 Slay (x3), Magical Defence 6th 4 +5 +5 5 Wraith strike 7th 5 +5 +5 5 Greater levitate 8th 6 +6 +6 6 zanpacto , swiftslaying , robe (medium armor) 9th 6 +6 +6 6 Infernal wound 10th 6 +7 +7 7 Slay (x4), 11th +7/+2 +7 +7 7 breathless 12th +8/+3 +8 +8 8 Zanpacto 13th +9/+4 +8 +8 8 Ageless 14th +9/+4 +9 +9 9 Bonus feat robe (heavy armor 15th +10/+5 +9 +9 9 Slay (x5), Greater cero, Greater sepku Greater spirit wave 16th +11/+6/+1 +10 +10 10 zanpacto , robe (half plate) 17th +12/+7/+2 +10 +10 10 soul resurrection , Soul Reaping 18th +13/+8/+3 +11 +11 11 Black Death, Final Massacre 19th +14/+9/+4 +11 +11 11 Harbinger of True Death 20th +15/+10/+5 +12 +12 12 Signature Weapon, Slay (x6) robe (full plate) Class Skills (6 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Gather Information (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (Int), Listen (Wis) Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Rope (Dex). edit Class Features All of the following are class features of the Sg Weapon and Armor Proficiency: sg's are incapable of wielding any weapons except there zanpacto they are also incapable of using any armor they can however use shields Essence: A sg is an divine spell caster; she uses powerful divine magic to lay waste to her foes. A sg starts with a number of spells. spells are restored upon resting for at least 4 hours. sg's use their intelligence to cast spells. zanpacto: All sg start the game with a masterwork zanpacto. The zanpacto is imbued by the Sg's spirit and therefore possess some special abilities. A sg's zanpacto always have the following qualities: • The sg's zanpacto deals 1d6 damage (1d10 if two-handed) with a 19-20 x2 critical hit multiplier. • +1 to damage/attack equal to 1/2 the sg's level rounded down (minimum 1). • The zanpacto cannot be enchanted. • The zanpacto requires no proficiency; it can only be used effectively by the slayer herself. If any other creature attempt to use it the weapon, it temporarily loses any special qualities it has, and the creature trying to use it take a -4 penalty to attack as if it lacked proficiency to use it. • The sg gains a +4 bonus against any attempt to disarm with its zanpacto. • As an immediate action, a sg may make her zanpacto appear in her hand by spending a single spell. At 4th level, the sg's zanpacto gains the following qualities. • Damage die increased by one step (1d6->1d8, 1d8->1d10, 1d10->2d6) • Critical hit range changes to 18-20 x2 • zanpacto gains the ghost touch special propriety. At 8th level, the sg's zanpacto gains the following qualities. • zanpacto become a trip weapon. • zanpacto grant a +4 bonus to sunder and disarm check. • As a standard action, a sg can destroy force effect with her zanpacto. At 12th level, the sg's zanpacto gains the following qualities. • Damage die increased by one step (1d6->1d8, 1d8->1d10, 1d10->2d6) • zanpacto's reach increase by 5 ft. At 15th level the sg's zanpacto gains the following qualities. • Greater cero • greater sepku • greater spirit wave • the sg's zanpacto evolves to the second form based on weapon chosen. At 16th level, the sg's zanpacto gains the following qualities. • Critical hit range changes to 18-20 x3. • Gain the Bane undead special quality . • Any weapon or object destroyed by a sg's zanpacto cannot be repaired by any mean. • The zanpacto cannot be broken unless the sg is dead. At 20 th level, the sg's zanpacto gains the following qualities. • Damage die increased by one step(1d6->1d8, 1d8->1d10, 1d10->2d6) • zanpacto reach increase by 10 ft. Slay (Ex): At the cost of one spell, as a standard action, a sg may make a special attack; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. If a critical hit is scored, increase the critical hit multiplier by 1. Additional dices (such as SA) are not multiplied by this ability. Using slay cost 1 spell and can only be used when the sg use it zanpacto. Any extra damages granted by feats are not multiplied by this ability. At 5th level and each 5th level there after the slay damage multiplier increase by 1 (x3, x4, x5 and x6 at 20th). Destroyer (Ex): At 2nd level, a sg using its zanpacto may deal an extra 2d6 damage to any unattended object (such as a structure) or construct. This damage bypasses DR and hardness. Nihilism (Ex): A 2nd level sg may add her charisma or wisdom (whichever is higher) modifier to their will save. This stacks with the Wisdom modifier already granted to all characters. Slaughter (Ex): A 3rd level Sg may make an additional attack at a -5 penalty to attack during a full-attack action. Magical Defence (Su): When taking total defence action or fighting defensively, a 5th level sg gain spell resistance equal to her sg level +10, if she normally have a higher spell resistance she gain a +4 bonus on it. Wraithstrike (Sp): By using 1 spell, a 6th sg may replicate the effect of the wraithstrike, this ability can only be used once every 1d4 round. Swift Slay (Ex): At 8th level, by spending 2 extra essence point, a slayer may apply, as a swift action, their slay ability to all attacks made this round, even AoO. Breathless: at 11th level You no longer require air to survive Ageless: at 13th level You no longer takes penalties to your ability scores for aging and no longer have a maximum age, allowing you to live forever. Bonuses to ability scores for aging still accrue Soul resurrection: at 17th level a sg may take a soul they have reaped and revive it under their command it acts like a zombie and has no free will of it’s own Soul Reaping (Su): Each time a 17th level slayer slay a creature with her signature weapon, she may as an immediate action suck it soul in her weapon. The creature cannot be revived by any mean unless the slayer is slain and her signature weapon destroyed. This ability cost 1 point of essence. Black Death (Ex): Upon death, a 18th level slayer may come back as a revenant at the spot of it death with full hp and essence 24 hour after it was slain. It gear are not restored at the exception of it signature weapon. The slayer must kill one creature every night or be unable to maintain it form, however any creature killing another creature with the slayer signature weapon allow the slayer to return. The only way to truly kill a slayer is to destroy her signature weapon. The slayer the n crumble to dust and is irrevocably destroyed. Final Massacre (Su): At 18th level, the slayer may pay 3 extra essence point to make a slay attack against every foes within 100 ft. This ability require a full-round action, you still need to pay every individual slay attack (1 essence point per target you want to hit). Harbinger of True Death (Ex): At 18th level, is permanently under the effect of mind blank. Wisp Form (Su): at 19th level You gain the ability to, as a standard action, go ethereal as though by the effects of an ethereal jaunt spell. This etherealness lasts a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier, and can be used up to three times per day edit Human Slayer Starting Package Weapons: Signature Weapon. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Skill Ranks Ability Armor Check Penalty Bluff 4 Cha "—" Intimidate 4 Cha "—" Knowledge (Religion) 4 Int "—" Knowledge (The Plane) 4 Int "—" Feat: Weapon Focus (Signature weapon). Bonus Feats: Quick Draw. Gear: Masterwork Leather Armor. Gold: 50 gp.. edit Campaign Information edit Playing a Slayer Religion: Slayers most often than not, worship dark Gods of war, violence or slaughters. Some slayers worship no one while others may be fanatic of lawful or good gods, using their ability to clean the uncleans. Other Classes: Slayer do not tend to fare well with other classes, even other essence user. Combat: A slayer usually aim for easy targets, unprotected spellcasters, glass cannons and other bothersome yet frail individual. Their role is to strike them down with a single blow or full-attack, ending the threat as soon as it appeared. Slayers also fare well at melee battle against big opponents, using their high damage output to bring them down before they do. High-level slayer have fair defensives abilities, allowing them to tank well. Advancement: Slayers usually want all the goodies the class can offer, and thus rarely multiclass. edit Slayer in the World “ I am the VOICE OF THE DAMNED ” —Unknown Slayer A slayer is a monster, taking lives to feed their essence is a evil deed. Most shun them, some hunt them, although hunting a hunter is a dangerous sport. A slayer may be anything from a corrupted psychotic princess, hunting her citizen when night fall to the lunatic serial killer stalking and killing random farmer. Daily Life: A slayer more often than not, dedicate his or her life to kill. Kill a particular opponent, race or without any discrimination. The act of killing is the flame in the average slayer, rare are pacifist slayers. Some although live normal lives under the sunlight, most are loners or wanderers seeking new challenge and/or prey. Notables: The Deathbringer, a slayer cloaked in a dark set of armor all times. Any information about him (or her) is unknown. This being was wandering the land killing magic-users, divine or arcane. After killing thousand of mages, it finally met it fate. The Deathbringer fought and almost killed one of the greatest archmage of the land, although the mage disintegrate spell brought this being down. His or her apparency, gender or race shall remain unknown, for only a pile of dust remain. Organizations: It would be a weird (but fearsome) sight to see an organization made entirely of slayers. Although nothing stop a slayer from joining a essence-user organization. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to react pretty badly toward slayers, known reaction mostly involve fear and scorn. edit Slayer Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (local) can research slayers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. knowledge (tactics) DC Result 5 Slayers are essence-users. 10 Slayer use their essence abilities to kill their opponents, or cripple them.. 15 The slayer use a powerful weapon made of essence, a slayer wielding this weapon is a force to behold. 20 Information on a particular slayer. edit Slayer in the Game Adaptation: A slayer can be adapted to most campaign setting with incredible ease. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON. EL 15: COMING SOON. Spirit guardian weapon choices 1d6 1d8 1d10 Kukri Khopesh Falchion Dagger Long sword Full blade Light mace Heavy mace Dire/great mace Short bow Long bow Yumi Whip Whip dagger Spiked chain Finger blade Claw bracer Ged marnarn Tanto Katana Dai katana Twin dagger Twin short sword Twin long sword Short spear Long spear Duom Sarpa Khopesh Double scimitar Whip dagger Butterfly sword Gyrspike Club/bolos Quarter staff Three section staff Light hammer War hammer Lucerne hammer Dagger x2 Kukri x2 Sai x2 Sickle Kama Scythe Shuriken saingham Chakram Club Manti Maul scythe Long spear meirijhali Spirit guardian element choices Water Positive energy Earth Electricity Fire Negative energy Air Sound